The Tangled String
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Hubungan mereka seperti benang kusut. Bagaimana agar benang kusut itu bisa terurai lagi?


' _Aku suka dia, dia suka temanku, tapi temanku berpikir 'dia' saling menyukai dengan sahabatnya, lalu kapan dan bagaimana benang kusut ini berakhir?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Tangled String**

 **Pairing : Sanada x OC (Furuki Nadeshiko), slight Niou x OC**

 **Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis – Takeshi Konomi**

 **Warning : Little OOC, mengandung OC, jadi bagi yang anti dengan OC, boleh klik tombol 'back'**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"-Ou! Niou! Niou Masaharu!"

Suara anak perempuan memasuki indera pendengaran pemuda berambut silver yang tengah tertidur di bawah rindangnya pohon di cuaca yang cukup panas hari itu, namun ia terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya sehingga ia hanya menggeliat kecil dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Merasa diabaikan, gadis itupun kembali memanggil nama pemuda tersebut, kali ini dengan memberi tepukan pelan dipipinya.

"Ngh… Berisik ah!" keluh pemuda itu seraya menyingkirkan tangan sang gadis, matanya masih malas untuk terbuka.

"Niou Masaharu! Cepat bangun! Genichirou bisa makin marah nanti!"

Pemuda itu hanya menguap malas, "Biasanya juga begitu ko'…"

Mengembungkan pipi kesal, gadis itu kembali bicara, "Kalau kau tidak mau bangun juga, aku tidak mau meminjamkan buku catatan pelajaran fisika tadi padamu!"

Nah, kalau sudah begini, dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Pemuda itu hanya mau meminjam catatan milik gadis itu, rapih dan mudah dimengerti, katanya.

Mau tidak mau pemuda itu mulai membuka matanya, "Ancamanmu selalu begitu," mata rubah pemuda itu melirik tajam pada gadis yang tengah berjongkok disebelahnya, "Tidak asik," cibirnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, pemuda yang merangkap sebagai teman sekelas sekaligus teman sebangkunya ini memang terkadang bertingkah sangat merepotkan, bahkan amukan dari sahabat kecilnya tidak mempan untuk membuat pemuda ini jera.

Bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, gadis itu bermaksud melangkah pergi dari tempat pemuda tersebut, "Baiklah kuganti ancamanku," iris hitam milik gadis itu melirik ke arah pemuda yang masih dalam posisi berbaring itu, "Biar kupanggil Genichirou kemari."

Sontak pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menahan pergelangan milik sang gadis, "Tidak usah, aku bangun sekarang."

Gadis itu tersenyum puas, "Seharusnya kau begitu daritadi!" diapun membantu pemuda tersebut untuk berdiri, "Ayo," ajaknya masih dengan senyum diwajahnya. Senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat degup jantung Niou Masaharu lebih cepat dari biasanya, namun untunglah dia selalu berhasil bersikap biasa sehingga tidak ada yang tahu mengenai perasaannya itu. Hey, jangan remehkan akting seorang 'trickster' yang bahkan diakui oleh teman-teman dan juga lawan-lawannya di lapangan ya!

Furuki Nadeshiko, gadis berambut panjang yang memiliki warna sehitam langit malam, jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya yang manis dan lembut, karena dibalik itu, dia seorang atlet kendo di Rikkaidai dan pemegang sabuk hitam karate, sehingga berpikirlah dua kali untuk membuatnya marah atau bersikap kurang ajar padanya. Setidaknya itu menurut data milik Yanagi Renji yang sudah diakui kebenarannya oleh Sanada Genichirou dan Yukimura Seiichi yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecil Nadeshiko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jemari mereka saling bertautan. Niou selalu menikmati saat jari-jari miliknya dan gadis itu saling bertautan, sambil dengan setia, dia mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu. Tidak, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan spesial, hanya 'teman sekelas yang akrab', salahkan sekolah yang membuat mereka tiga tahun di kelas yang sama dengan tempat duduk yang berdekatan, sehingga perasaan Niou pada gadis itu semakin kuat. Walaupun Niou selalu menunjukkan rasa 'sayang'nya itu dengan menjahili sang gadis, hingga terkadang membuat Nadeshiko marah, tapi yah, namanya juga teman akrab, dengan mudah dia memaafkan Niou, apalagi jika pemuda itu datang sambil membawakan es krim kesukaannya dengan wajah memelas, pasti dia langsung luluh.

"Oh iya, aku dan Genichirou akan mengunjungi Seiichi hari ini."

Mendengar nama Sanada, Niou pun langsung menatap Nadeshiko, "Berdua?"

"Un," jawab Nadeshiko singkat, "Kau mau ikut?" tawarnya.

Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Sanada memonopoli Nadeshiko (walaupun kadang mereka pulang bersama karena rumah mereka searah), jadi jawabannya…

"Bodoh, tentu saja iya," ucap Niou sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Niou kembali mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka, hingga-

"Genichirou!"

-Sanada Genichirou muncul dan membuat gadis itu melepaskan tautan jemari mereka dengan membuat gadis itu menghampirinya. Merebut senyuman yang biasanya dimonopoli oleh Niou, mau tidak mau harus ia bagi sekarang.

Nadeshiko, gadis itu menyukai Sanada. Tanpa perlu pengakuan dari orangnya, Niou sudah mengetahuinya dari cara gadis itu memandang, tersenyum dan bicara pada wakil kaptennya itu. Dia tahu, karena dia juga menyukai gadis itu.

"Aku berhasil membawa Niou!" lapor Nadeshiko pada pemuda tinggi besar di depannya.

Sanada Genichirou hanya memasang senyum kecil pada gadis sahabat kecilnya itu, "Terima kasih," ucapnya singkat. Pandangan Sanada beralih pada Niou yang masih berusaha bersikap santai tanpa dosa, padahal dia sudah kabur dari latihan.

"Niou Masaharu," ucap Sanada tegas.

Ck… membayangkan ucapan Sanada selanjutnya saja Niou sudah malas.

"Lari 100 keliling, sekarang!" perintah Sanada. Tuh kan…

Tanpa menjawab, Niou langsung melaksanakan perintah wakil kaptennya itu daripada mendengarkan omelannya jika dia berleha-leha. Nadeshiko yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil, sekaligus memandang kasihan pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hey, Gen…" dia memanggil sahabat kecilnya, sehingga Sanada menatapnya, "Apa kau tidak terlalu keras?"

Terdiam, Sanada memandang lapangan tenis dan anggota klub yang tengah latihan di depannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sanada kemudian, "Kekalahan di turnamen Kanto kemarin merupakan pukulan besar untuk kami. Oleh karena itu, kami harus berlatih keras untuk menang dan membalas kekalahan itu di turnamen Nasional. Dan juga…" dia mengepalkan tangannya, "Demi memenuhi janji pada Yukimura."

Nadeshiko hanya tersenyum sendu mendengar jawaban itu, "Janji pada Seiichi… kah?" gadis itu mengingat sahabatnya yang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit, betapa sedih dan terpukulnya Yukimura saat mendengar dia di vonis tidak akan bisa kembali bermain tennis, namun untunglah, Yukimura berhasil mematahkan vonis dokter itu, dengan mengikuti berbagai terapi disertai tekad untuk sembuhnya yang kuat, keadaannya mulai membaik sekarang, dan dia percaya, Yukimura pasti bisa kembali bermain tennis, "Aku harap Seiichi bisa bergabung dengan kalian di turnamen nasional nanti."

Sanada membuat sebuah senyum simpul, "Pasti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Latihan telah selesai, para anggota klub sudah pulang, hanya para regular yang masih berada disitu karena ada latihan tambahan.

Selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, Sanada pun menghampiri Nadeshiko yang menunggunya di depan ruang klub, "Ayo," ajak Sanada yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Nadeshiko.

"Hei, jangan lupakan aku, puri," ucap Niou yang tiba-tiba muncul dan merangkul Nadeshiko,

"Eh? Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Marui penasaran.

"Menengok Yukimura," jawab Sanada singkat.

"Eeh? Aku juga mau ikut!" kata Akaya, yang diiringi anggukan semangat anggota regular lain.

Sanada hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Niatnya hanya pergi berdua dengan Nadeshiko agar tidak terlalu ribut, tapi berhubung sudah seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Baiklah, tapi jangan berisik nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gen, kau mau teh?" ucap Nadeshiko sambil menyodorkan sebuah teh kotak yang tadi ia beli di statsiun pada Sanada yang hanya dijawab anggukan dan ucapan 'terima kasih' singkat.

"Nadeshiko, untukku mana?" tanya Niou yang duduk di seberang Nadeshiko dan Sanada.

"Aah, maaf – maaf aku hanya membeli dua tadi," jawab Nadeshiko sambil menunjuk teh kotak yang ia pegang dan yang dipegang oleh Sanada. Niou yang mendengar jawaban Nadeshiko hanya memalingkan wajahnya, dia selalu di nomor duakan jika gadis itu sedang bersama Sanada.

Sanada menatap kantong coklat yg dibawa gadis disampingnya, "Kau membawa bunga?"

Nadeshiko mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Un, aku membawa bunga aster putih, yang artinya 'cepat sembuh'. Haha, kuharap Seiichi menyukainya."

Ekspresi Sanada melunak, "Ah, dia pasti menyukainya."

Tanpa disadari keduanya, sejak tadi para anggota Rikkai memperhatikannya, tentu saja alasan mereka semua memilih duduk di seberang keduanya itu agar bisa memperhatikan 'interaksi' wakil kapten mereka dan sahabat kecilnya (kecuali Niou tentunya, dia dipaksa untuk duduk diseberang, padahal sebetulnya dia ingin disamping gadis itu). Dasar kurang kerjaan.

"Dari dulu aku penasaran, apa Sanada- _fukubuchou_ dan Furuki- _san_ berpacaran?" celetuk Akaya polos yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Marui, dan dehaman keras Yagyuu.

"Itu privasi mereka, Kirihara- _kun_ ," ucap Yagyuu.

"Hal bodoh apa yang kalian pikirkan?" Sanada mengerutkan alisnya setelah mendengar percakapan mereka, lalu ia melirik Nadeshiko yang ada disampingnya, "Aku dan dia _hanya_ teman kecil, sama seperti aku dengan Yukimura. Jadi berhenti berpikir macam-macam!"

Tersenyum kecut, Nadeshiko membenarkan ucapan Sanada, "Ya, Genichirou benar. Kami hanya teman kecil."

Niou yang melihat ekspresi gadis itupun menghampirinya, duduk diantara gadis itu dan Sanada, dan merangkul gadis itu, "Sanada dan Nadeshiko hanya teman, tidak seperti hubungan kita, ya kan? Na-De-Shi-Ko-Chan?"

Malas menanggapi, Nadeshiko hanya menjawab, "Ya, ya, terserah kau saja, Niou Masaharu," sambil menghela nafasnya.

Para anggota lain menatap Niou dan Nadeshiko tidak percaya, sementara Sanada hanya memalingkan wajahnya, entah kenapa ia tidak begitu suka jika melihat Niou merangkul gadis itu.

"Ah, sudah sampai, ayo turun," ajak Nadeshiko mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melepaskan rangkulan Niou.

Saat turun Nadeshiko berjalan cukup jauh dari para anggota regular, hingga Sanada yang berada di paling depan memanggilnya, "Nadeshiko, jangan terlalu jauh, kalau kau hilang bagaimana?"

Nadeshiko hanya mencibir, "Tidak akan, aku bukan anak kecil, Genichirou- _ojii san_!"

"Tch, terserah kau saja!"

Saat Sanada sudah tidak melihatnya, Nadeshiko kembali menghela nafasnya, sambil menundukkan pandangannya dia memikirkan ucapan Sanada di kereta tadi, memang benar, mereka hanya teman sejak kecil dan salahnya juga tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sanada.

Tanpa disadari anggota regular lain, Niou mulai memperlambat langkahnya sehingga akhirnya ia berjalan sejajar dengan gadis itu, dan perlahan menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang kosong, "Wajahmu jelek," ucapnya pada gadis itu.

"Aku tahu," jawab gadis itu singkat sambil menatap punggung Sanada di depannya, "Aku… tahu…"

Niou pun menghentikan langkahnya sehingga otomatis langkah gadis itu juga ikut tertahan, lalu ia mencium singkat jemari gadis itu, dan menatap matanya lurus, "Nee, Nadeshiko, bisakah kau melihatku dan bukan pria lain?"

Nadeshiko terdiam seketika, pemuda di depannya memang sering menunjukkan berbagai keusilan, seperti dulu, pemuda itu tiba-tiba bilang 'Aku menyukaimu' sehingga membuat Nadeshiko salah tingkah, namun di akhir pemuda itu tertawa dan mengatakan, 'Hanya bercanda, puri. Aku hanya ingin lihat ekspresimu jika seseorang mengatakan hal itu padamu, ternyata lucu juga,' dan itu sukses membuat Nadeshiko malu karena sudah 'salah tingkah'. Dan kali ini dia tidak akan tertipu.

Menghela nafas, Nadeshiko segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Niou, dan menatap pemuda itu, "Bercanda juga ada batasnya, Niou, dan lagi," dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada anggota regular lain yang berada di depan mereka, "Berhentilah membuat orang lain salah paham," ucapnya sambil berlalu mengejar para anggota regular.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, Niou berbisik, "Kau tidak salah paham."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memasuki sebuah ruang rawat, terdapatlah seorang pemuda dengan rambut berombak, mengenakan piyama hijau khas rumah sakit, wajahnya cukup pucat, namun sudah lebih baik daripada terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Seiichi!" Nadeshiko memanggil pemuda itu dan memeluknya, hal yang biasa jika mereka bertemu, namun kali ini lebih erat dari biasanya, sehingga Yukimura menyadari, terjadi sesuatu pada teman kecilnya ini.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Nadeshiko setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Haha, aku sudah membaik, namun jika kau memelukku seperti tadi, aku mungkin bisa sakit lagi…"

"Eeh? Maaf, maaf, aku terlalu merindukanmu, Genichirou tidak pernah bilang sih jika ia menjengukmu…" lalu Nadeshiko menyodorkan bawaannya pada Yukimura, "Oh iya, aku membawa Aster putih untukmu."

"Wah, terima kasih," Yukimura tersenyum senang dan menaruh bunga itu di meja sebelah kasurnya, lalu ia melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, iapun berbisik, "Terjadi sesuatu ya?" ucapnya sambil menatap mata gadis itu lembut, dan Nadeshiko hanya menjawab dengan senyum masam. Yukimura pun mengerti dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yang lain, "Semuanya, terima kasih karena sudah mengunjungiku, kuharap kalian tidak bosan."

"Hhh, apa yang kau katakan Yukimura? Jangan memikirkan hal itu," ucap Sanada, "Bagaimana terapimu?"

"Terapiku berjalan lancar, kurasa tidak lama lagi aku bisa kembali bersama kalian," jawab Yukimura, dan mulai bercakap-cakap dengan yang lainnya, namun perhatiannya kembali berpindah pada pemuda berambut silver yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja, padahal biasanya jika ia kemari, ia akan menunjukkan berbagai trik sulap yang ia baru pelajari, "Niou, tumben kau diam saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada lidahmu?" katanya jahil.

"Lidahnya terpelintir," celetuk Nadeshiko.

Dan Niou tersenyum usil, sepertinya ucapan Nadeshiko salah, "Ya, dan kau yang membuat lidahku begitu."

Para anggota lain pun langsung ber 'Oh' ria sambil menatap keduanya tidak percaya, kecuali Akaya, dia hanya menatap tidak mengerti akan ucapan Niou tersebut, dan… Sanada yang melirik tajam pada Niou.

"Apa maksudnya, Nadeshiko?" kali ini pandangan menyelidik Sanada berpindah pada Nadeshiko.

"Eeh?! Mana kutahu!" jawab Nadeshiko, dia menggali lubangnya sendiri karena ucapan tadi.

Niou semakin senang saja menggoda wakil kaptennya, sambil tertawa dalam hati, puas melihat wajahnya yang sedang _dongkol_ , "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Sanada! Tentu saja maksudku 'hal itu'!" katanya ambigu.

"Ha-hal itu?!" lirikan Sanada semakin tajam ke arah Nadeshiko.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Gen!" bantah Nadeshiko, "Niou juga… Jangan membuat orang lain salah paham!"

"Seseorang harus belajar untuk memiliki rasa humor, puri," Niou pun tertawa, dan merangkul gadis itu.

Nadeshiko menatap Niou kesal, "Hhh, dasar seenaknya sa-"

Dan secara refleks Sanada menarik lengan gadis itu sehingga ia tidak berada di rangkulan Niou lagi, namun disisinya. Sontak itu membuat seluruh orang yang berada disitu terdiam, termasuk Sanada sendiri.

"Ge-Genichirou, jangan terlalu serius begitu…" ucap Nadeshiko dengan wajah yang agak memerah sambil mendorong Sanada pelan.

"Hee, ternyata Sanada cemburu…" Niou mulai memprovokasi dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hoo, jadi begitu, Genichirou cemburu… aku mendapat data yang bagus," ucap Renji.

Sanada pun salah tingkah, namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "Bodoh! Siapa yang cemburu! Aku hanya menjaga anak ini darimu!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Nadeshiko.

Dan kembali Nadeshiko merasa dadanya tertusuk panah kasat mata, "Aku bukan anak kecil!" ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya sehingga membuat Sanada dan yang lain terkejut, lalu ia memalingkan mukanya, "… dasar bodoh…" bisiknya lirih.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku…" Sanada melihat ke arah Yukimura yang menatap mereka, "Ah, sudahlah," ucapnya kesal.

Yukimura pun menghela nafas, "Hei hei, kalian boleh bersemangat, tapi jangan lupa ini rumah sakit," ia tersenyum lembut, "Jadi… **pelankan suara kalian** ," lanjutnya dengan nada mengancam sehingga yang lain mengangguk patuh.

Nadeshiko berusaha menenangkan dirinya, sejujurnya ia sangat kesal sekarang, diapun menghampiri Yukimura, "Maaf Seiichi, semuanya, sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam," ucapnya, lalu ia memberi Yukimura pelukan singkat, "Nanti aku akan kemari lagi, **sendirian**."

Yukimura pun mengangguk mengerti.

Sanada pun bermaksud mencegah gadis itu, "Tunggu sebentar, Nadeshiko. Kita pulang bersama sa-"

"Tidak usah. Kau disini saja dulu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," potong Nadeshiko tanpa melihat wajah Sanada dan bergegas pergi.

"Ck, dia kenapa sih? Padahal tunggu saja sebentar, lagipula rumahnya searah denganku."

Niou berbisik pelan, "Aku selalu merasa orang tumpul itu orang yang paling bodoh," lalu ia melihat ke arah Yukimura, "Yukimura, bukannya aku tidak merindukanmu, tapi…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan tersenyum, "Cepat sembuh, dan segeralah kembali bergabung dengan kami, sampai jumpa."

Dan iapun pergi.

"Oy Niou-!" panggil Sanada, terlambat, pemuda itu sudah pergi, "Ck… Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?" ucapnya sambil duduk di bangku sebelah Yukimura.

Yukimura tersenyum simpul, "Bukankah sebaiknya kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri?"

Dan Sanada hanya mengerutkan alisnya, berusaha mencerna maksud dari ucapan Yukimura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nadeshiko menatap jalanan dibawahnya dengan tatapan kesal, namun merasa seseorang mengikutinya, diapun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya.

"Hhh, ada apa? Kalau hanya khawatir dan ingin menjagaku, sebaiknya tidak usah repot-repot, kau sendiri tahu,aku pemegang sabuk hitam karate."

Pemuda berambut silver itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap lurus pada gadis di depannya.

"… Terserah," kata gadis itu akhirnya sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Aku ingin menggandeng tanganmu," ucapan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut seorang Niou Masaharu.

Mengerutkan alis, Nadeshiko mengulurkan tangannya, "Lakukan saja, biasanya juga begitu," dan Niou pun menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"… Apa kau kecewa karena aku yang datang dan mengejarmu, bukan orang itu?"

Nadeshiko terdiam cukup lama, "Siapa yang kau maksud 'orang itu'?"

"Kau yakin mau kusebutkan namanya?"

Tersenyum miris, gadis itu tanpa disadari mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pemuda disampingnya, "Kalau dia yang kau maksud itu Genichirou, kurasa tidak. Karena aku tahu sejak awal dia tidak akan mengejarku," lalu ia menatap pemuda disampingnya, "Yah, walaupun sejujurnya aku tidak berharap siapapun untuk mengejarku."

Pandangan Niou melembut, "Kau bisa berharap padaku. Kau bisa mengandalkanku lebih dari ini, dan kau tahu itu kan?"

"Aku tidak mau berharap pada siapapun," Nadeshiko tertawa kecil, "Ya, tentu saja. Kau temanku yang baik, dan aku bisa mengandalkanmu, tapi…" jeda sesaat, "Ada kalanya aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu sendiri."

"Ketika kau berhasil menyelesaikan masalahmu itu seorang diri, apa kau mau melihatku sebagai seorang laki-laki?"

"Seingatku, aku tidak pernah memandangmu sebagai perempuan."

Niou memicingkan matanya, "Tak bisa kah kau menanggapi perkataanku dengan serius?"

"Maaf," getaran ponsel milik gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, diapun melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, "… Genichirou?" ucapnya ragu. Matanya tidak salah kan?

Mendengar nama itu, Niou pun menarik ponsel dari tangan gadis itu, dan menjawab panggilan itu, "Yo, Sanada! Ada apa?"

Nadeshiko berusaha mengambil ponselnya kembali, "Niou!"

"Niou?! Dimana Nadeshiko?! Kenapa ponselnya bisa ada padamu?!" kata suara dari telepon itu.

Niou pun menutup telinganya dan memberikan ponsel itu kembali pada Nadeshiko, "Cheh, padahal tidak usah semarah itu…"

Gadis itupun tertawa geli, "Dia memang seperti itu kalau panik," diapun menerima ponsel tersebut.

"Halo, ada apa, Gen?"

" _Nadeshiko, kenapa Niou bersamamu?"_

Nadeshiko melirik Niou sebentar, "Kebetulan bertemu dijalan," jawabnya. Hening cukup lama, "Jadi, ada apa?"

Terdengar dehaman ringan dari suara disebelah sana, _"Maaf."_

"Eh?"

" _Kubilang maaf! Maaf jika tadi aku menyinggungmu. Maaf jika aku memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil padahal aku tahu kemampuan karatemu itu seperti apa-"_

Muncul perempatan siku-siku di dahi Nadeshiko, dasar tidak peka!

" _Makanya… aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku."_

Nadeshiko terdiam, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sanada meminta maaf sampai sebegitunya.

" _Nadeshiko, kau mendengarkanku? Nadeshiko!"_

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Nadeshiko.

" _He-hei! Jangan tertawa!"_ ucap suara disana yang terdengar kesal, Nadeshiko bisa membayangkan wajah Sanada bagaimana sekarang.

"Maaf, aku hanya terkejut kau meminta maaf sampai sebegitunya, belum lagi suaramu yang memelas itu… pfft…"

" _Ku-kubilang jangan tertawa! Ini karena Yukimura yang-aduh! Kenapa kau menginjakku, Yukimura?!"_

" _Aah, maaf-maaf, aku tidak sengaja, Sanada,"_ suara Yukimura terdengar di seberang sana.

Senyuman muncul di wajah gadis itu, "Permintaan maaf diterima!" ucapnya, "Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Seiichi."

" _Aku tidak mengerti, tapi baiklah."_

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, Genichirou?" tanya Nadeshiko, dia melihat wajah Niou disampingnya yang sudah bosan menunggu.

" _Ng…Kurasa tidak, sampai nanti."_

"Ya, sampai nanti," ucap Nadeshiko mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Sanada.

Niou memandang gadis didepannya malas, "Sudah?" dan dia mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban, "Ayo," ajaknya kemudian, pandangan matanya kosong seperti memiirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu? Mau membeli es dulu di mini market?"

Tidak ada respon, berarti 'ya'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"-NIOU!" kesal tidak mendapat jawaban, gadis itu menyenggol pemuda itu sehingga ia tersentak kaget.

"Ah? Iya? Ada apa?"

"Bukan 'ada apa', esmu meleleh tuh…" tunjuk gadis itu pada es yang dipegang Niou, diapun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, "Pakai ini."

"Ah, terima kasih."

Sampailah di persimpangan jalan tempat mereka berpisah.

" _Jaa_ , sampai besok!" pamit gadis itu.

"Un, sampai besok…" merasa ada yang terlupakan, Niou pun menahan lengan gadis itu, "Ah… Nadeshiko," dia menatapnya lurus, "Soal yang tadi, aku serius. Tolong dipikirkan baik-baik."

Terdiam sejenak, Nadeshiko memikirkan maksud 'tadi' yang dikatakan Niou, "Ah… soal itu…"

Niou menatap gadis di depannya antusias, tapi-

" _Hai, hai_ …"

-hanya tanggapan yang seperti biasa dilontarkan gadis itu. Dan Niou kesal.

"Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai laki-laki ko', tenang saja. Yang sering kulupakan kalau dia laki-laki itu Seiich-"

Niou mengabaikan esnya yang terjatuh dan mencengkram pundak gadis itu kuat, "Kau tidak menanggapi ucapanku dengan serius!" tatapan marah dilontarkannya pada gadis di depannya.

"Kh… Niou?" Nadeshiko meringis kecil, dan pemuda itupun sadar akan perbuatannya, segera ia melepaskan cengkramannya. Sanada bisa membunuhnya jika ia melihat apa yang dilakukannya pada gadis itu.

"… Terserah," Niou berbalik arah dan pergi dari hadapan gadis itu.

Nadeshiko memandang punggung Niou yang menjauh, "… Mungkin besok aku harus minta maaf padanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iris hitam gadis itu menatap pemuda silver yang tengah tidur-tiduran di mejanya, "Nee, Niou…"

Diabaikan, gadis itu pun mengulang panggilannya, "Niou!"

Mata rubah pemuda itupun melirik tajam, "… Sudah menganggapku sebagai laki-laki?"

"Niou…"

"Kalau belum, jangan mengajakku bicara," ucapnya dingin sambil beranjak pergi.

Nadeshiko memandang punggung pemuda berambut silver itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "…Tidak mungkin kan dia…" cepat-cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya, "Ya! Itu pasti tidak mungkin!"

Terkadang orang memang suka menolak kenyataan yang ada di depan mata…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bertengkar dengan Niou?" tanya pemuda bertubuh tegap yang mengenakan topi baseball hitam itu tiba-tiba pada Nadeshiko ditengah perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Hah? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Nadeshiko mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sanada pun diam, dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apapun lagi, dari reaksi Nadeshiko saja dia sudah tahu kalau ada yang tidak benar, dan dia tidak mau mencari tahu lebih jauh.

Nadeshiko menghela nafasnya, "… Niou, akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh."

"Aneh?" Sanada mengerutkan alisnya.

"Iya… dia sering mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang membuatku bingung bagaimana harus bersikap padanya…"

"Misalnya?"

"Memandangnya sebagai laki-laki… semacam itulah…" gadis itu memikirkan kalimat Niou yang satu itu, "Memangnya dia pikir selama ini aku memandangnya sebagai apa?"

Terdiam sejenak, Sanada menatap gadis itu, "Kau sungguh tidak mengerti ucapannya?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

Nadeshiko mengernyitkan alisnya tidak suka, "Terserahlah."

Entah kenapa Sanada merasa sedikit bersyukur Nadeshiko tidak memahami maksud kalimat Niou.

"Oh iya, katanya bulan depan Seiichi keluar dari rumah sakit ya?" Nadeshiko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sanada mengagguk kecil, "Ya. Kemungkinan besar, dia bisa bergabung di turnamen nasional, dengan begitu, kemenangan tiga tahun berturut-turut Rikkai tidak perlu diragukan lagi," ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

"Syukurlah… Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya dan tentunya Rikkai…" Nadeshiko tersenyum senang.

Sanada terdiam melihat senyuman gadis itu, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Nadeshiko terlihat sangat senang jika membicarakan Yukimura, mereka memang dekat sih, sepertinya mereka juga sering bicara berdua saja mengenai suatu hal yang tidak diketahuinya, dan ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu terkadang membuatnya kesal. Apa mungkin ia… Cemburu?

'… Mana mungkin kan?' pikir Sanada, keduanya adalah teman dekatnya, tidak seharusnya dia berpikir seperti itu. Mungkin dia hanya sedikit iri karena tidak bisa masuk pada obrolan keduanya?

"… Genichirou?" tegur Nadeshiko pada pemuda disampingnya karena ia mendadak diam.

"Ah… Ada apa?"

"Kenapa mendadak diam begitu?"

"Tidak… bukan apa-apa," jawab Sanada disertai gelengan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat aneh di mata Nadeshiko.

"Oh… Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai di rumahku," ucap gadis itu, "Mau mampir dulu?"

Kembali Sanada menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak dulu, lagipula besok aku akan kemari lagi, tidak enak pada kakek dan ayahmu…"

"Besok..?" Nadeshiko berpikir sebentar, "Benar juga… besok kita latihan karate ya…"

Dahi Sanada mengerut, "Kau lupa?"

"Kau kan akhir-akhir ini sibuk terus dengan tenis, jadi aku lupa kalau setiap sabtu kita ada latihan karate…" kata Nadeshiko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

" _Tarundoru_!" bentak Sanada yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecil Nadeshiko.

"Tapi kita juga sudah lama tidak kendo bersama kan? Kapan-kapan ayo lakukan itu lagi!" ajak Nadeshiko riang.

Sanada terlihat berpikir, "Boleh saja. Mungkin nanti jika ada waktu luang…"

Nadeshiko mencibir, "Hmm, waktu luangmu kan dipakai untuk tenis terus…"

Dan Sanada terdiam mendengarnya, memang betul juga, setelah Yukimura sakit, tanggung jawab klub tenis berpindah padanya, dan otomatis ia jadi lebih sibuk pada tenis dibanding hal-hal lain.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya, Gen! Sampai besok!"

Sanada mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya yang hanya berbeda beberapa gang, sementara gadis itu segera masuk ke kamarnya setelah membalas sapaan kakeknya.

"Harusnya aku tadi tidak bilang begitu padanya…" bisik Nadeshiko sambil melihat ke arah fotonya, Sanada, dan Yukimura saat masih kecil. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia juga merasa kesepian saat Yukimura masuk rumah sakit, dan Sanada mulai sibuk dengan tenis sehingga tidak ada waktu untuknya, untungnya masih ada Niou yang selalu bersamanya dan menghiburnya.

"Ah… Tapi aku malah membuatnya marah…" bisik gadis itu, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil memikirkan pemuda berambut silver itu. Mungkin karena ia lelah juga, tanpa sadar ia mulai tertidur…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jangan mengganggu anak kecil! Kalian tidak malu apa dengan umur kalian?!" ucap seorang anak berusia 7tahunnan sambil melindungi anak yang sedang menangis dibelakangnya karena mainannya dirusak oleh anak yang sepertinya lebih tua jika dibandingkan dengannya._

" _Haah?! Kau jangan sok pahlawan, pendek!" kata anak yang lebih tua itu sambil mendorong anak itu hingga tersungkur, sementara kedua teman anak yang lebih tua itu hanya tertawa._

 _Tidak terima dipanggil pendek dan di dorong, anak itupun segera bangkit sambil melempar pasir pada anak yang lebih tua itu._

" _Aduh! Kau mau menantangku, hah, pendek?!"_

 _Anak itupun segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang, dan keduanya pun saling pukul, namun karena perbedaan tubuh dan jumlah orang, anak itupun terpojok, untungnya ada bola tenis yang mengenai kepala anak yang lebih tua itu sehingga gerakan tangannya terhenti, disusul lemparan yang juga mengenai dua temannya._

" _Siapa yang berani melemparku dengan ini?!" kata anak yang lebih tua marah sambil memegang bola tenis yang baru mengenainya._

" _Aku," kata seorang bocah lelaki berambut hitam yang menggunakan topi, ditangannya terdapat sebuah raket tenis._

" _Sepertinya lemparanmu kurang keras, Sanada. Biar kubantu," kata anak lelaki manis dengan rambut bergelombang disamping anak bernama 'Sanada' itu sambil tersenyum._

" _Tolong ya, Yukimura."_

 _Keduanyapun mulai melempari anak-anak yang lebih besar itu sehingga lari ketakutan._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Yukimura sambil melihat kondisi anak yang baru saja di tolongnya._

 _Anak itu menggeleng, "Tidak apa, ini hanya luka kecil, hehe…" cengirnya, lalu matanya beralih pada anak yang lebih kecil yang tadi di tolongnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf ya, mainanmu tidak bisa diselamatkan…" katanya dengan pandangan menyesal._

" _Tidak apa, terima kasih ya, kak!" ucapnya, lalu ia pamit pulang meninggalkan ketiganya._

" _Tadi itu bahaya sekali… Tapi kau hebat juga bisa melawan ketiga orang itu... Walaupun akhirnya terpojok sih… Gerakanmu itu seperti karate…?" kata Sanada._

 _Anak itu tersenyum, "Un, rumahku punya dojo karate soalnya, jadi aku belajar disitu," jelas anak tersebut._

" _Hoo, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanya Yukimura._

" _Furuki! Kelas 1 SD Kanagawa 1!"_

" _Eh? Berarti satu sekolah denganmu ya, Sanada?" Yukimura melihat ke arah Sanada._

" _Ya, tapi sepertinya kelas kita berjauhan, jadi aku tidak pernah melihatmu…"_

" _Nama kalian?"_

" _Aku Yukimura Seiichi dan dia Sanada Genichirou, salam kenal!" ucap Yukimura ramah._

" _Salam kenal!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setelah perkenalan tidak sengaja itu ketiganya mulai sering bertemu dan tanpa disadari menjadi akrab begitu saja, beberapa tahun berlalu, musim semi saat tahun kelima mereka duduk di bangku SD, Sanada dan bocah bernama Furuki itu menjadi teman sekelas, namun ada kejanggalan saat bertemu kembali dengan bocah itu, karena ia… memakai rok._

" _Furuki, kenapa kau memakai rok?" tanya Sanada._

 _Alis bocah itu pun mengkerut, "Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _Sanada tampak berpikir hingga muncul sebuah kesimpulan di otaknya, dan menatap bocah di depannya ragu,"… Kau… perempuan?"_

 _Wajah 'Furuki'pun menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, "Kau baru sadar?!"_

 _Sanada masih menatap tidak percaya, "So-soalnya selama ini kau selalu memakai celana dan rambutmu juga pendek! Ditambah lagi kita juga sering berlatih kendo ataupun karate bersama, jadi aku tidak sadar!"_

 _Wajah bocah –yang ternyata-perempuan itupun cemberut, "Nama lengkapku Furuki NADESHIKO, dan aku PEREMPUAN!" katanya kesal._

 _Dan Yukimura hanya bisa tertawa saat mendengar cerita dari Nadeshiko saat mereka kembali bertemu._

" _Yukimura, jadi kau sadar sejak awal?!" tanya Sanada pada temannya itu._

" _Haha… tentu saja kan?" Yukimura tersenyum melihat wajah Nadeshiko yang masih cemberut._

" _Mulai sekarang aku akan sering memakai rok dan memanjangkan rambut!" ucap Nadeshiko sambil bersungut-sungut._

"… _Kh… Maaf… Kau tidak begitu terlihat sebagai perempuan jadi… eh -! maksudku…"_

" _Sudahlah, jangan diteruskan lagi!" Nadeshiko terlihat semakin cemberut, "Maaf saja kalau aku tidak terlihat seperti anak perempuan, di keluargaku hanya ada laki-laki sih!" bocah perempuan itu memalingkan wajahnya._

 _Sanada terdiam, dia ingat saat ia mampir ke rumah anak perempuan itu, hanya ada kakek, ayah, dan adik laki-lakinya yang beda tiga tahun dengannya, "… Maaf."_

 _Nadeshiko pun menghela nafasnya,"Sudahlah."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seperti biasa, jika tidak ada latihan tenis, Sanada selalu pulang bersama Nadeshiko, dan bocah lelaki itu menyadari, rambut anak perempuan itu yang panjangnya sudah melebihi bahu, "Rambutmu sudah panjang ya…" ceplosnya begitu saja._

 _Nadeshiko pun menyentuh rambutnya sendiri, "Aneh?"_

 _Sanada menggeleng, "Tidak… Bagus malah, rambutmu hitam dan panjang, aku suka melihatnya," ucapnya polos. Tapi tanpa disadarinya, ucapannya itu membuat wajah anak perempuan disampingnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat._

" _Be-benarkah?"_

 _Sanada hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

 _Nadeshiko menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah, "Ngo-ngomong-ngomong, kau dan Seiichi akan melanjutkan ke Rikkai ya?" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan, mengingat ini juga tahun terakhir mereka di SD._

" _Iya. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

" _Sepertinya aku akan masuk ke Rikkai juga…"_

" _Eh? Serius?"_

" _Un. Klub kendo disana kuat… Jadi aku sepertinya akan memilih kesana, lagipula…" Nadeshiko tersenyum ke arah Sanada, "Aku jadi bisa bersama kalian lagi kan?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara ketukan pintu kamar Nadeshiko membuatnya terbangun dari tidur singkatnya, diapun mengucek matanya pelan.

'Kenapa aku malah memimpikan masa lalu sih?'

Gadis itupun membuka pintu kamarnya dan terlihatlah adiknya.

"Kak, Sanada- _san_ menunggu tuh…"

"Iya… Bilang padanya aku baru bangun, suruh ia menunggu sebentar lagi…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan pun berlalu, dan Yukimura sudah kembali bersama mereka, bersiap untuk menghadapi turnamen nasional.

"Niou… Kau melihat Genichirou?" tanya Nadeshiko saat berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Lapangan," jawab Niou singkat tanpa menoleh. Hubungan keduanya masih belum membaik.

Tiba-tiba tangan gadis itu menarik tangan Niou, dan memberikan botol minuman, "Untukmu," ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

Niou menatap minuman di tangannya, minuman kesukaannya, "Jangan menarikku jika hanya ingin melepasku…" bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini mau pulang bersama?" tanya Nadeshiko pada wakil kapten Rikkai itu.

"Ya. Tapi tolong tunggu satu atau dua jam lagi."

Nadeshiko pun mengangguk dan mencari bangku yang nyaman, sampai suara Marui dan Akaya yang menggodanya mulai mengganggunya.

"Ehem, dasar pasangan suami istri Rikkai…"

"Hey, siapa yang suami istri?!" wajah Nadeshiko agak memerah mendengarnya sementara Sanada berusaha tidak menanggapi mereka dan fokus pada latihannya.

"Hee, apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak disini?" sindir Yukimura.

"Jangan salah paham, Yukimura! Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apapun! Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis tomboy sepertinya!" bantah Sanada cepat sehingga membuat Nadeshiko tersinggung.

"Hey! Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu kan, gorilla!" bentak Nadeshiko akhirnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut gorilla?!" Sanada juga mulai terpancing emosinya. Dan dimulailah saling ejek di antara keduanya. Anggota klub yang lain pun mulai mencoba melerai, namun di abaikan. "Lagipula, jika ada yang cocok dengan Nadeshiko, itu bukan aku, tapi Yukimura!"

Kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Sanada itu membuat mata Nadeshiko membulat, dadanya mulai terasa panas dan sakit. Marah. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat marah mendengarnya.

"Sanada!" tegur Yukimura saat melihat ekspresi di wajah Nadeshiko.

"Jangan putuskan soal aku bersama siapa seenaknya!" ucap Nadeshiko dengan nada tinggi, lalu ia menatap Sanada lurus, "Aku menyukaimu, bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak sadar sih!"

Hening. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang bicara saat mendengar pernyataan langsung Nadeshiko itu. Semuanya hanya menatap Nadeshiko terkejut, termasuk Sanada. Sadar akan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan, gadis itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Sanada berdeham pelan memecahkan keheningan itu, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mau menatap teman masa kecilnya itu, "Maaf. Aku tidak punya perasaan seperti itu padamu," ucapnya tegas dengan kebohongan di dalamnya.

Nadeshiko pun mengepalkan tangannya keras, "A-ah… Aku tahu ko', maaf sudah mengatakan hal aneh," ucapnya dengan nada bergetar, lalu cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya, "Aku pulang duluan ya, bye," pamitnya. Ia segera berlari dari tempat itu, ia harus pergi secepatnya sebelum air matanya menetes. Niou yang sedari tadi melihat hal itupun segera mengejarnya.

Yukimura menghela nafasnya, "Sepertinya kita harus bicara nanti, Sanada," liriknya pada teman masa kecilnya itu, "Baiklah, semuanya, lupakan kejadian tadi! Ayo kita mulai latihan sekarang! Lari 20 keliling!" perintahnya pada seluruh anggota klub tennis yang langsung dipatuhi oleh semuanya termasuk Sanada.

'Aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan kan?' pikir pemuda bertopi hitam itu sambil tetap berlari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nadeshiko, oy!" panggil Niou pada gadis didepannya, namun diabaikan. "Nadeshiko!" ulang Niou kesal, iapun berhasil meraih tangan gadis itu.

"Apa lagi?! Biarkan aku sendiri!" elak Nadeshiko tanpa mau menatap Niou, ia juga berusaha menghempaskan genggaman Niou yang malah semakin kuat. "Bagaimana ini?" lirihnya pelan, "Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Genichirou, Seiichi, dan yang lainnya besok?"

Niou mengerutkan alisnya, "Seperti biasa saja, kalian tetap teman kan?" geram Niou, "Hey,lihat aku!" perintahnya.

Perlahan Nadeshiko menatap Niou, matanya sudah basah karena air mata, "Apa?! Kau mau apa lagi, hah?!" ucapnya kesal.

Niou mendecih pelan, lalu ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi gadis itu, mata mereka bertemu, disertai kecupan kecil di bibir kemudian.

Nadeshiko mengerdip beberapa kali, otaknya berusaha memproses apa yang Niou lakukan padanya tadi.

"Ni-Niou…" bisik gadis itu pelan sambil memegang bibirnya.

Pemuda berambut silver itu segera merengkuh gadis itu di pelukannya, "Maaf, tapi dengan begini kau paham kan?" bisiknya. Kembali ia menatap permata hitam milik gadis itu, "Aku menyukaimu, Nadeshiko. Lupakan Sanada, dan beradalah disisiku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… Jadi, boleh aku tahu kenapa kau menolak Nadeshiko, Sanada?" tanya Yukimura dengan senyum mautnya di jalan pulang yang biasa mereka lewati.

"Kau sudah mendengar jawabanku kan? Aku tidak punya perasaan seperti itu padanya," jawab Sanada sambil menghela nafas.

"Hmm…" Yukimura menatap Sanada dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Baiklah, anggap saja aku percaya pada jawabanmu itu," kata pemuda itu akhirnya, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menganggapku lebih pantas bersamanya?"

"Bukankah kau… Maksudku kalian…" Sanada tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hm? Aku, kami kenapa?"

"Ka-kalian saling menyukai kan?" ragu-ragu, akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hah?" hanya itu reaksi yang bisa dikeluarkan Yukimura. Hening sejenak.

Sanada pun mengeluarkan alasannya, "Ya… Kalian sangat dekat."

"Kau juga dekat dengannya."

"Kalian sering berpelukan."

"Memang kau mau dipeluk?"

"Ukh… Dia lebih sering bercerita padamu."

"Ya. Menceritakan dirimu."

"Hah?" gantian Sanada yang berekspresi bingung.

Yukimura tersenyum kecil, "Dia menyukaimu. Sudah sejak lama. Dan aku menyadarinya terlebih dahulu, jadi ya seperti yang kau tahu, dia sering bercerita soal perasaannya padamu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Dia memberi perhatian lebih padamu dibanding pada yang lain."

Sanada hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh kau tidak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, jadi biarkan saja dia bersama Niou," ucap Yukimura santai.

Sanada mengerutkan alisnya, "Niou?"

"Niou menyukai Nadeshiko."

Dan entah kenapa ada panah kasat mata menembus dada Sanada, "… Jadi itu benar?"

Selama ini Sanada selalu bersama dengan Nadeshiko, membuatnya terkadang lupa kalau Nadeshiko itu adalah perempuan, dan segala bentuk perhatiannya pada Nadeshiko juga ia lakukan semata-mata karena tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada gadis itu. Mereka teman. Ya, teman. Sampai ia mulai menyadari ada perasaan lain –entah apa dan sejak kapan- yang mulai muncul dihatinya. Namun 'dinding pertemanan' mereka terlalu tebal, sehingga Sanada tidak pernah tahu apa 'perasaan lain' itu. Tapi sepertinya sekarang 'perasaan lain' itu mulai menghancurkan dinding pertemanannya dengan Nadeshiko…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nadeshiko tidak bisa tidur semalaman, dan pagi ini saja entah sudah berapa kali menghembuskan nafas, sebetulnya dia tidak ingin ke sekolah hari ini, tapi tanggung jawabnya sebagai kapten klub kendo perempuan tidak bisa ia tinggalkan, ditambah pertandingan kendo tingkat Nasional hanya tinggal tiga minggu lagi.

'Ukh… Harusnya aku berkonsentrasi pada kendo saja sekarang…' rutuk Nadeshiko dalam hati. 'Bugh' tidak sengaja pundak gadis itu menyenggol seseorang-

"Ah, maaf-"

-yang ternyata Sanada. Pandangan mereka bertemu, lalu saling membuang muka. Canggung.

"Pagi," sapa Nadeshiko pelan.

"Ah, pagi…"

Hening.

Tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul pundak Nadeshiko.

"Yo, pagi!" sapa pemuda berambut silver.

"U-un. Pagi," jawab Nadeshiko, pipinya memanas mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Ayo cepat ke kelas, aku mau menyamakan tugas biologi!" ajak Niou, mengabaikan Sanada yang juga ada disitu sambil menggandeng tangan Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko tidak mengatakan apapun, dia menurut saja.

Dan Sanada hanya bisa terdiam menatap keduanya yang menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baik Sanada maupun Nadeshiko tidak pernah bersama lagi, jika bertemu pun tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Sanada sibuk dengan tenisnya, sementara Nadeshiko sibuk dengan pertandingan kendonya yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

"Kau tidak konsen selama pelajaran hari ini," tegur Niou saat pelajaran terakhir selesai. Dia melihat gadis itu melamun terus selama pelajaran berlangsung. "Memikirkanku, hm?" godanya.

Nadeshiko mengerutkan alisnya, "Percaya diri sekali," cibirnya.

"Memang iya kan?" Niou tersenyum miring sambil menyentil pelan dahi gadis itu yang hanya dibalas geraman kesal.

"Kencan yuk," ucap Niou tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Ke-kencan?"

"Un. Kapan kau senggang? Ah, besok sabtu kan? Bagaimana jika besok?"

"Tunggu, Niou…"

"Oke fiks, besok jam 10 depan statsiun."

"Niou!"

"Apa?"

"Besok aku ada latihan kendo."

"Jam berapa selesai?"

"Sekitar jam 2."

"Oke, jam 4 aku akan menjemputmu."

"Niou…" ucap Nadeshiko lelah.

"Nadeshiko…" panggil Niou pelan, dia menggenggam tangan gadis itu, "Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu menyukaiku."

Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Nadeshiko. Setelah hening cukup lama, gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah… Besok jam 4 kutunggu kau di rumah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaku. Sangat. Ayah Nadeshiko ada urusan mendadak sehingga ia memanggil Sanada untuk menemani gadis itu latihan kendo, dan Sanada yang tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, mau tidak mau menyetujuinya. Dan disinilah mereka berdua, di dojo karate yang saat libur beralih fungsi menjadi tempat latihan kendo Nadeshiko, diam, hening, menyesakkan.

"… Mulai?" ajak Nadeshiko, dia ingin segera menyelesaikan latihannya.

"Ayo."

Keduanya memakai baju khusus dan pelindung kepala kendo, memegang _shinai_ di tangannya, melakukan _ojigi_ , saling menatap tajam, dan mulai menyerang. Sanada cukup terkejut, gerakan Nadeshiko jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali mereka berlatih bersama, diapun tersenyum kecil sambil tetap bertahan dari serangan Nadeshiko. Pertarungan kendo yang sangat sengit diantara keduanya. Stamina Nadeshiko mulai melemah, dan dia lengah, dengan cepat Sanada memukulkan _shinai_ nya di kepala sang gadis, yang artinya dia menang. Gadis itupun jatuh terduduk lalu melepas pelindung kepalanya.

"Kau kuat, tapi harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, Nadeshiko, pertandingan kendo hanya tinggal menghitung hari 'kan?" ucap Sanada setengah memuji, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari Gen," jawab Nadeshiko cemberut dan menerima uluran tangannya.

Lalu keduanya tersenyum, tapi lagi-lagi teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, keduanyapun buru-buru melepas pegangan tangannya. Mereka melepas pakaian kendo yang cukup berat itu, keringat mengalir deras dari tubuh Sanada dan Nadeshiko.

"Jadi ingin mandi…" gumam Sanada.

"Aku juga. Kau pakai saja kamar mandi yang disamping dojo, aku akan memakai yang di dalam rumah," Nadeshiko mengatakan itu sambil berlalu memasuki rumah utama.

Setelah selesai mandi, Nadeshiko membawakan teh dan beberapa cemilan, namun Sanada menatap gadis itu tercengang karena penampilannya, dia menggunakan dress berwarna _baby blue_ selutut tanpa lengan, rambut hitam panjangnya di jalin kesamping menggunakan pita putih, dan dia membawa tas tangan putih kecil. Tidak buruk, justru sebaliknya, gadis itu terlihat cantik.

'Sejak kapan dia jadi cantik begitu?' batin Sanada. Dia lebih sering melihat gadis itu menggunakan seragamnya, jika di rumah atau bersamanya, Nadeshiko lebih suka menggunakan kaos atau baju tidur (salahkan rumah mereka yang berdekatan), jadi dia cukup terkejut melihat gadis itu berdandan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nadeshiko yang merasa tatapan Sanada aneh.

"Ah, ng… Tidak. Kau mau kemana?"

"Hm? Jam empat nanti aku mau pergi."

"Dengan?"

"… Niou."

"Lagi?"

Rupanya diam-diam Sanada mengetahui kalau beberapa hari ini gadis itu sering bepergian dengan Niou seusai sekolah jika sedang tidak ada kegiatan klub. Darimana ia tahu? Terimakasih pada Akaya dan mulut polosnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sanada terdiam, tanpa disadari tatapannya berubah menjadi tidak suka.

"Bajumu terlalu terbuka, ganti sana!" suruh pemuda itu.

Nadeshiko mengerutkan alisnya, "Hah? Biasa saja ah," jawabnya cuek.

"Hoo, kau sengaja berdandan begitu agar Niou 'melihatmu', hm?" cibir Sanada.

"Maksud ucapanmu itu apa?" kata Nadeshiko tersinggung. Sanada tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi dan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau itu kenapa sih?" gumam gadis itu kesal.

"… Jangan pergi dengannya," ucap Sanada pelan.

Nadeshiko melirik dingin pada pemuda disampingnya, "Tadi mengomentari penampilanku, sekarang kau melarangku pergi dengan Niou, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kau."

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, tapi kau pergi dengan lelaki lain."

Nadeshiko bangkit dari duduknya, dia menatap Sanada marah, "Kau sudah **menolakku** ," ucapnya sambil menekankan kata 'menolakku'. "Kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku bukan? Jadi berhenti mengurusi urusanku!"

Dan dalam sekejap, gadis itu berada dalam pelukan erat Sanada.

Nadeshiko segera memberontak, "Genichirou! Lepaskan aku!" perintahnya. Namun Sanada semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau kenapa sih?! Maumu apa?! Kau menolakku! Lalu sekarang kau memelukku begini! Jangan mempermainkanku!"

"Maaf…" bisik Sanada pelan, dia menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam, "Nadeshiko, aku-"

"Nadeshiko," panggil sebuah suara dingin. Baik Sanada maupun Nadeshiko langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, terlihatlah pemuda berambut silver, mata rubahnya menatap keduanya tajam. Dia berjalan mendekati keduanya, "Ayo pergi," dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Nadeshiko.

Ragu-ragu gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Niou. Keduanya pun pergi, lagi-lagi Sanada hanya bisa menatap punggung keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Niou!" panggil Nadeshiko pada pemuda yang tengah menariknya. Sudah sekitar setengah jam mereka hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas dengan tangan Niou yang terus mencengkramnya kuat, "Niou, sakit!"

Pemuda itupun segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, "Maaf…" bisiknya.

Mereka saling terdiam.

"Niou… Aku…" lirih Nadeshiko pelan.

"Jangan dilanjutkan," tegas Niou. "Kau… masih menyukai Sanada?"

Nadeshiko meremas ujung dressnya, "… Ya."

"Begitukah?" Niou menghela nafasnya. "Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa menggeser posisinya?"

"Maaf," ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah," pemuda berambut silver itu tersenyum kecut, "Kalau begitu kembalilah padanya."

Nadeshiko menatap pemuda di depannya tidak percaya.

"Kalau memang itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, maka aku akan mendukungmu," ucap Niou dengan senyum tulus.

"… Terima kasih, Niou," bisik Nadeshiko.

"Aah, jadi kaku begini…" Niou mengeluh tidak suka, "Hei, Nadeshiko! Cepat buat si tumpul itu sadar!" canda Niou sambil mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"Haha, aku tidak yakin soal itu…"

"Kau harus! Tapi, jika kau merasa lelah, aku akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka, hahaha!"

"Niou…"

"Fufu, tenang saja, aku akan membantumu," ucap Niou meyakinkan yang hanya dijawab pandangan penasaran oleh Nadeshiko. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan, entah pada siapa, "Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nadeshiko menatap tidak mengerti, tapi dia menuruti perintah Niou untuk pulang, dan di depan rumahnya terlihat Sanada yang tengah berdiri sambil menunduk.

"Gen, kau sedang apa?" tegur Nadeshiko.

"Selamat."

"Hah?"

"Kau akhirnya punya pacar… Selamat."

Nadeshiko menatap tidak mengerti, "Gen, aku-" ucapannya terhenti saat Sanada menyerahkan sebuah kotak, "Apa ini?"

"Hadiah dariku, buka saja."

Gadis itupun membukanya, dan dia semakin terkejut karena isinya… _stun gun_.

"Itu jika Niou macam-macam denganmu, kau gunakan saja itu padanya…" jelas Sanada.

Dan Nadeshiko tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ja-jangan tertawa!" kata Sanada kesal.

"Gen, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kau lagi!" ucap Nadeshiko dengan tawa geli.

"Aku melakukannya agar kau aman! Jadi jangan tertawa!"

"Tapi kenapa Niou?"

"Kalian pacaran kan?"

Tawa Nadeshiko pun semakin kencang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tertawa!"

"Si-siapa yang berpacaran dengan Niou?" kata Nadeshiko setelah tawanya reda.

"A-?! Tapi tadi-!" Sanada tersadar, dia dibohongi oleh Niou. Tadi dia mendapat mail dari Niou, yang berisi, 'Aku dan Nadeshiko sekarang resmi berpacaran.', Sanada pun menggertakan giginya kesal, "Si sialan itu…" geramnya.

"Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting salah pahamnya selesai kan?"

"Tch," decih Sanada pelan, "Nadeshiko!" panggil Sanada keras, sehingga gadis itu menatapnya kaget, "Dengarkan aku."

"A-apa?"

"Aku menyukai tenis. Tidak, mencintainya."

Nadeshiko mengerutkan alisnya, "Yasudah, menikah sana dengan tenis," gumamnya.

"Dengarkan dulu!" Sanada menghela nafasnya, "Kau mungkin tahu, bahwa yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah tenis, tidak ada hal lain. Aku berpikir sekarang saatnya untuk fokus dalam meningkatkan kemampuanku dan tidak tertarik kepada hal lain… Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Ta-Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkanmu lebih sering daripada aku memikirkan tenis. Mungkin kau tidak sadar akan hal ini. Jadi, sepertinya…" Sanada menelan ludahnya, "Sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Jauh lebih menyukaimu dibandingkan aku menyukai tenis."

Nadeshiko tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih…"

Entah kenapa, pipi Sanada terasa panas, "Karena itu, mulai sekarang jangan terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki lain… Aku tidak begitu menyukainya."

"Termasuk Seiichi?" tanya Nadeshiko jahil.

"Pengecualian dia," namun ia melanjutkan, "Asal jangan terlalu berlebihan," gumamnya.

"Hahaha, baiklah, baiklah… Aku mengerti, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Kita memang saling menyukai. Tapi kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun kan? Jadi…" Nadeshiko menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Baik kau maupun aku tidak berhak melarang untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun," sepertinya ia akan menjahili pemuda di depannya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kita buat suatu hubungan! Mulai sekarang kita pacaran!" tegas Sanada dengan wajah memerah.

Mendengarnya, wajah Nadeshiko juga ikut memerah, dan iapun mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi mulai sekarang, jangan terlalu dekat dengan pria lain, janji?"

"Hahaha, janji!" tawa Nadeshiko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Benang kusutpun akhirnya berhasil diperbaiki walaupun memperbaikinya dengan menggunting salah satu sisinya, karena terkadang kita harus melepas sesuatu untuk memperbaiki suatu hal._

 **END**

 **Author's note :**

 **Oke… Salah satu hutang lunas lagi!**

 **Entahlah fic ini gimana menurut reader-tachi, sebetulnya banyak banget yang pengen saya tulis di fic ini, tapi mengingat words, dan kalo dilanjut bukan one shot, jadinya malah two atau three shot, jadi saya coba ringkas… (kaya gini ringkas?!)**

 **Oke, special thanks, seperti biasa, untuk** _ **Otouto**_ **ku tertjintah, Sirius Daria yang selalu membantu diriku~ Yuhuuu, satu utang fic lunas lagi loh… hohoho #ditendang *padahal ini fic uda ngendep lama di laptop***

 **Baiklah, seperti biasa, author minta kritik, saran, dll di kotak review ya. xD**

 **See you in another fic~!**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
